


Bajo la superficie

by hopeinwhite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 70th Hunger Games, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Death Threats, District 4 (Hunger Games), Enemies to Lovers, Español | Spanish, F/M, Feelings, Finnick and Annie being cute, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Implied/Referenced Forced Prostitution, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Instability, POV Annie Cresta, POV Finnick Odair, POV Third Person, Pre-Hunger Games, Secrets, Training, Weapons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeinwhite/pseuds/hopeinwhite
Summary: Entre secretos, amenazas y coacciones en el marco de los 70º Juegos del Hambre, Finnick y Annie tendrán que aprender a esconder cualquier tipo de relación que se desarrolle entre ellos durante los días que dure el entrenamiento de Annie. Finnick está tan condenado como ella a una vida terrible, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que se salven?
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. La vida después de los 65º Juegos del Hambre.

Capitulo 1.

—Los chicos de los distritos… siempre tan apasionados y rebeldes me encantáis—arrulló con voz nasal la mujer que Finnick tenía a su espalda.—Ven aquí y abrázame.

Finnick abrió los ojos y con un suspiro reprimido e imperceptible para la mujer se dio media vuelta y la abrazo por la espalda.

—Eso esta mejor—comenzó a reír ella, pero su risa quedó cortada por un ataque de tos consecuencia de la gran cantidad de tabaco que se consumía en las altas esferas. 

Porque sí, aquella mujer era de las más poderosas del Capitolio, esposa del secretario general del Presidente Snow y dirigente de la mayor compañía de moda de la Ciudadela que contrataba a todos los estilistas de los Juegos del Hambre. 

—Cynthia…—susurró Finnick en su oído—esta noche ha sido increíble, ¿cómo una mujer como tú puede mirarme apenas un segundo?

Finnick conocía perfectamente la respuesta, es más, despreciaba absolutamente a la mujer que tenía entre los brazos, habría dado lo que fuera por estar a solas en su casa en el Distrito 4. Pero, ni estaba a solas, ni podía volver a su casa sin el permiso explicito del Presidente, aunque eso él ya lo tenía más que superado. La capa de indiferencia con la que Finnick miraba el mundo la maquillaba con una pose de prepotencia y encanto que no traía a nadie indiferente en el Capitolio, y menos a las mujeres. Finnick las odiaba, las odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ese papel que desempeñaba dentro del Capitolio era lo que le había salvado la vida en la Arena así que se resignaba a la vida de Vencedor que, tras cinco años, ya no era tan dura. No necesitaba dinero, de eso tenía de sobra, así como tampoco buscaba la compañía de mujeres, que dadas las circunstancias le repulsaba e intentaba evitar en la medida que el Capitolio le permitía. Solo le quedaba una cosa que le interesase en el mundo: los secretos.

—¡Finnick cariño!—Cynthia giró la cabeza hacia él y le acarició una mejilla—que tierno eres. Me fijo en ti porque me encanta tu dulzura, tu aire misterioso, tu piel, tus ojos, tu pelo… Eres perfecto. 

Finnick cerró los ojos al contacto de su mano y la agarró entre las suyas besándole los nudillos:

—Quiero saber más de ti, quiero saberlo todo, no puedo pensar en nada más que en ti Cynthia.

Cynthia estremecida por los encantos del muchacho habló esa noche mas que nunca. Habló sobre su marido, sobre sus hijos, que apenas superaban en edad al propio Finnick, relató ante sus ojos implorantes de información datos que supondrían la ruina del negocio que regentaba. Toda esta información respondía a la concertada manera que tenía Finnick de dirigir las conversaciones haciendo sentir a la gente que lo que le contaban era voluntario, que simplemente era un acto de amor hacia un chico irresistible con los ojos color mar.  
Finnick abandonó esa habitación por la mañana tras despedirse de la mujer con un suave beso en la mejilla. Nada mas salir de allí se dirigió a su habitación de hotel, a escasos metros de aquel edificio, y que, por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba allí, ya casi sentía como suya. 

Nada mas abrir la puerta se metió en la ducha, necesitaba quitarse ese olor a perfume del cuerpo. Mientras el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos dejó la mente vacía de todo pensamiento, liberar su mente era una cualidad que había adquirido con el pasar del tiempo y de la que hacía uso siempre que se encontraba solo. La vida de vencedor que el Capitolio publicitaba no se asemejaba a su vida actual, ni a la de nadie que él conociera, si era sincero. Desde que le recogió el aerodeslizador de la Arena al proclamarse vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre, el chiquillo de catorce años que había sido elegido en la Cosecha no volvió a ser el mismo, sus responsabilidades y preocupaciones dieron un giro radical. Iluso de él pensó que cuando ganase su vida sería mejor en todos los aspectos. Ir a los Juegos suponía una desgracia para la mayor parte de niños elegidos, la vida como Vencedor al menos debía ser una recompensa al nivel del sacrificio que suponía. Pero nada mas lejos de la realidad. Una vez salió de los Juegos la pesadilla continuó, esta vez no tenía que matar a nadie, pero al que torturaban día tras día era a él. Finnick tuvo mala suerte, su belleza y encanto había sido una baza a favor de él en los Juegos, los innumerables patrocinadores que querían ayudar al “niño bonito” le vinieron muy bien para ganar, pero eso que había sido su salvación también se convirtió en su mayor pesadilla. Cuando dejó la Arena y comenzó la gira de Vencedor, su mentor le fue metiendo esa idea en la cabeza “Finnick hay mucha gente interesada en ti en el Capitolio, vas a tener un futuro brillante aquí, probablemente numerosos viajes y contactos importantes”. 

—Futuro brillante...—masculló Finnick saliendo de la ducha y cubriéndose con una toalla. 

Su futuro rápidamente se convirtió en un continuo teatro en el que se suponía que él era la estrella principal, pero en el que realmente era el personaje secundario. En el Capitolio todo el mundo quería tenerle cerca, pero no para darle una vida merecedora de un ganador de los Juegos, no, cada noche se le acercaban mujeres de todos los tipos y situaciones solicitando su compañía. La primera vez él se negó rotundamente y eso supuso un gran revuelo en el núcleo cercano de la mujer interesada. Ahí fue cuando el mismísimo Presidente Snow solicitó reunirse con él y se lo dejó claro: “nos perteneces”. Él era el que podían hacer que su vida estuviese llena de riquezas y facilidades o el que podían hacer que un día nadie mas hablase de Finnick Odair el tributo ganador de los 65º Juegos del Hambre, y no por perder la fama. Finnick ya no se estremecía al pensar en lo que se había convertido su vida, lo aceptaba y ya esta, no merecía la pena reivindicar la vida que le habían prometido porque esa vida no existía, era una utopía vendida por el Capitolio a los distritos para dotarles de aspiraciones y obtener un rendimiento mayor, evitar una insurrección cada vez que arrancan de sus familias a los niños para llevarlos a luchar por su vida en una Arena. Había tardado años en aceptarlo, años de estremecimiento y vómitos cada vez que llegaba a aquella habitación de hotel que le reservaban y cada vez que oía que le llamaban “el niño bonito del Capitolio”. Sin embargo, había aprendido a sacarle beneficio a todo ello, había encontrado algo que le interesaba y que le situaba en una posición por encima de los asquerosos peces gordos que le habían puesto en aquella situación: sus secretos. Disponía de una gran cantidad de información que, con solo mencionarla, podría provocar rebeliones en los distritos y que incluso revolucionaría el Capitolio desde dentro. Solo las mujeres que le contaban los secretos de sus poderosos negocios como acto de confianza en un chico dulce y encantador eran las conocedoras de que Finnick poseía esa información privilegiada, aún así el ego de cada una de ellas las llevaba a pensar que eran las únicas que abrían su corazón a aquel muchacho. Era un poder que nadie sabía que tenía y que realmente no pensaba llegar a utilizar nunca. A pesar de ello le tranquilizaba, le hacía ver un poco de luz en toda esa oscuridad que era su vida. El Finnick que comenzó a coleccionar secretos no era el Finnick de ese momento, actualmente estaba más acomodado y resignado a su vida, él no era materia para iniciar una revolución, pero sus secretos eran un seguro de vida. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos masajeándose las sienes. En pocos días comenzaría la septuagésima edición de los Juegos del Hambre y, aunque solo habían pasado cinco años desde que él se proclamó ganador, le parecía una eternidad. En dos días se llevaría a cabo la Cosecha en los distritos y él tendría que estar presente en el Distrito 4 como mentor, su mayor pesadilla. Entrenar y aconsejar a jóvenes de su edad o menores para asesinar a otros niños en la Arena era desde luego lo peor que le había dado la vida de Vencedor. Durante los días que duraba su mentoría apenas era capaz de mirar a los ojos a los tributos, se limitaba a repetir consejos como una máquina y tratarles como si fuera un desconocido, de ahí su fama de prepotente. El mundo en el que vivía le había enseñado a no encariñarse demasiado con nadie y menos aún con sus tributos. Ninguno había ganado aún después de él y ya hacía cuatro años que decidió no volver a implicarse tanto como lo hizo en sus primeros Juegos como mentor. No soportaría un dolor como aquel de nuevo. 

Se levantó por fin de la cama para vestirse y hacer la maleta. Traía pocas cosas a sus viajes al Capitolio, ya que aquí había estilistas de sobra que estaban encantados de vestirle para cada ocasión. Como ya regresaba al Distrito 4 se puso la ropa que traía de allí que era muchísimo mas cómoda que los trajes horteras con los que le disfrazaban en el Capitolio. Tras empaquetar sus cosas abandonó la habitación de hotel, pero… 

—¡Finnick espera!—gritó Stella, mentora del Distrito 1.

Finnick aguantó la puerta del ascensor con la mano y Stella entró cargando una gran maleta.

—Buenos días querida Stella—sonrió Finnick—¿hace un día espléndido no crees?

—Ay Finnick, que alegría me da siempre encontrarme contigo, y no lo digo solo por lo que veo—añadió guiñándole un ojo, Finnick estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios—Supongo que volverás ya a casa para la Cosecha, ¿no?

—Eso me temo, a pesar de que me gustaría gozar de los placeres del Capitolio durante mas días el deber es mas importante en estos casos—suspiró Finnick.

—Y que lo digas. Como disfruto de ser mentora cada año, el mejor regalo después de los Juegos sin duda. Ver como mis niños entrenados durante años para este momento ganan es la mayor satisfacción que tengo en la vida.

Finnick sonrió cortésmente.

—A ver cuando alguno de los mocosos de tus tributos gana, sin ofender ya lo sabes, supongo que te gustará seguir monopolizando el puesto de Vencedor en tu distrito—rio Stella.

Finnick estaba acostumbrado a la crueldad con la que hablaban los habitantes del Distrito 1 y 2 acostumbrados a ganar con voluntarios entrenados durante años antes de los Juegos. El Distrito 4 también entrenaba tributos durante años para presentarse voluntarios en los Juegos, eso él lo sabía muy bien, pero casi nunca estaban al nivel de los dos distritos mas ricos, el 1 y el 2. Además, por suerte o por desgracia, aunque en su distrito si entrenaban a profesionales no era algo tan común y no todos los años se presentaba alguno voluntario, ni mucho menos. Los tributos profesionales no le podían dar más asco, pero aún así el teatro debía continuar.

—Ya sabes como me gusta ser el centro de atención—guiñó Finnick provocando una risita estúpida en Stella.

Llegaron por fin a la planta baja y ambos salieron del ascensor. Les esperaban sendos coches listos para partir a los trenes que los llevarían a casa. 

—Un placer como siempre querido Finnick—dijo Stella cuando el muchacho, siguiendo su actuación casi grotesca de los modales aristocráticos del Capitolio, le besó la mano.

—Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, espero que no se te haga muy dura mi ausencia—arrulló Finnick. De nuevo ahí estaba esa risita estúpida contestando a sus comentarios estudiados. No se podía quejar, su papel era ser la persona a la que esas risitas iban dedicadas. 

Se metió en un coche que rápidamente le llevó a la estación de trenes. Después de despedirse del conductor, un avox llevó su maleta a la bodega del tren a pesar de los intentos de Finnick por viajar con ella en su espacioso vagón. Las reglas eran las reglas y los pobres avox estaban entrenados para cumplirlas sin rechistar. Una vez sentado en el tren suspiró e, ignorando todos los entretenimientos que le proporcionaban los distintos vagones, se limitó a mirar por la ventana durante horas hasta que por fin divisó el mar y, por ende, su querido Distrito 4. Había llegado a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aviso que los próximos capítulos estarán narrados desde la visión de Annie y habrá un mix de puntos de vista a lo largo de la historia. Como ya tengo varios escritos iré subiéndolos de manera regular así que estad pendientes. ¡Espero que os guste!


	2. La Cosecha

Annie llevaba horas despierta, pero no abrió los ojos hasta que el primer rayo de luz entró por su ventana. La mañana de la Cosecha… de nuevo aquel día se había abalanzado sobre ella sin que apenas fuera consciente de que ya había pasado un año desde el último. Hoy los chicos entre doce y dieciocho años se reunirían en la plaza del distrito y un enviado del Capitolio leería los nombres de los dos muchachos que participarían este año en los Juegos. A pesar de que las posibilidades de salir elegida tributo fuesen pocas, ya que su nombre únicamente se incluiría en la urna cuatro veces, siempre la dominaba el miedo a que pronunciasen su nombre al desdoblar el papel. Menos mal que su familia tenía dinero suficiente para vivir y no era necesario que ella pidiera teselas, la idea de que su nombre se incluyera más veces en esa urna le producía escalofríos.

—¿Ya estás despierta, Annie?—susurró su madre abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

—Sí—suspiró ella—no podía dormir más.

Su madre se acercó a la cama con mirada triste y le cogió la mano mientras se sentaba a su lado. 

—Es un día estresante, pero ya sabes que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que salgas—le acarició la cara—Piensa en los pobres niños que tienen que pedir teselas para comer, probablemente ellos tengan más de diez participaciones, pobres criaturas. 

—Mamá eso no me consuela me pone más triste—sacudió la cabeza Annie mientras retiraba las mantas—Cada año que no salgo elegida siento muchísimo alivio, obviamente, pero al ver la cara de los chicos que nombran… No puedo evitar sentirme mal. ¿Por qué año tras año tenemos que pasar por esto? No es justo para nadie. 

—Para el Capitolio sí—dijo su madre con la mirada perdida en los pececitos tejidos en su manta—Ya lo sabes, es su manera de mostrarnos su poder, de enseñarnos que ellos nos controlan, de hacernos vivir con miedo.

—Y lo consiguen—afirmó Annie temblando ligeramente ante la idea de poder acabar en la Arena.

Meredith, su madre, era una mujer que a pesar de no haber nacido todavía cuando se produjo la guerra en Panem provenía de una familia muy pobre. Durante su juventud su nombre estuvo en las urnas mas de cuarenta veces por la gran cantidad de teselas que tuvo que solicitar para que su familia tuviera algo para comer. A los jóvenes que pedían teselas, el distrito les aportaba un pack de cereales y aceite cada mes durante un año, y a cambio introducían el nombre de la persona que las solicitaba en las urnas una vez por cada tesela que requería. Las posibilidades de ser elegida tributo eran tantas que su madre se sentía tremendamente afortunada por no haber ido nunca a los Juegos. Desde joven trabajó más que nadie y ahora regentaba una pescadería en el mercado a la que, gracias a todos sus contactos, llegaba el mejor producto fresco del lugar. Debido a su esfuerzo Annie tenía una vida mucho mas fácil de lo que la tuvo ella, pero aún así su madre guardaba rencor al Capitolio por los años en los que sufrió ante la idea de ir los Juegos del Hambre y por tener que revivirlo de nuevo cada año en la piel de su hija. 

—Bueno, vamos a desayunar que espera un día muy largo—animó Meredith levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.—Ve vistiéndote, te he dejado el vestido que elegiste en la silla. 

Annie se levantó también y miró la silla donde descansaba el vestido color aguamarina que, días antes, elegió para la ocasión. Todos los jóvenes entre doce y dieciocho años debían ir elegantes a la Cosecha, y generalmente todos elegían ese color como característico de su Distrito, dedicado a la industria marina. Se miró al espejo una vez se hubo vestido y suspiró, la verdad se veía muy guapa por el contraste entre el color de su vestido y su pelo rojo, pero a la vez sentía tanta rabia… Tener que ponerse guapa para la ocasión de ser elegida para matar a otros jóvenes en la Arena le removía por dentro. 

A pesar de que se había despertado pronto el tiempo pasó muy rápido y después de desayunar tuvieron que salir en dirección a la plaza principal donde se realizaba la Cosecha todos los años. El sitio era precioso, cerca del muelle más bonito del distrito donde cada día se veían unos atardeceres increíbles. Annie estaba acostumbrada a ir allí de vez en cuando con dos de sus mejores amigos, Darya y Fen, a los que ahora buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada entre la muchedumbre que acudía a la plaza. Los tres tenían la misma edad, ya que se habían conocido en el colegio de pequeños. Hoy el nombre de Darya entraba solo cuatro veces en la urna, como el de Annie, pero el nombre del pobre Fen entraría unas veinte veces. La familia de su amigo tenía muchos problemas económicos debido a la adicción de su padre a apostar. Era un entretenimiento típico entre los marineros, y cuyas consecuencias sufrían muchas familias del Distrito 4, los vicios de los padres siempre pasaban factura a los hijos. 

—¡Annie!—exclamó una voz detrás de ella. 

Annie se giró y sonrió al ver a Fen acercarse corriendo entre la multitud apartando a las personas que le miraban con desprecio por el alboroto que causaba. Aún así nada de eso le importaba a Fen, siempre tan sonriente.

—¡Fen!—dijo Annie mientras el muchacho la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Annie sintió como el aire se iba de sus pulmones y al cabo de unos segundos se separó de su amigo tosiendo y riendo—Un día me vas a matar.

—Solo si nos toca ir a los Juegos—le dijo guiñándola un ojo. Annie le respondió dándole un codazo.

—No hagas bromas con eso, estoy muy nerviosa—comentó mientras continuaban andando dirección a la plaza. 

—¿Tus padres no han venido, Fen?—preguntó Meredith. 

—Que va, mi padre está navegando y mi madre prefiere no ver lo que pase. Mi nombre entra treinta y dos veces hoy en la urna, no es tan descabellado que salga elegido. Aunque quizá no estaría tan mal ir a los Juegos, solo de pensar en matar unos cuantos de los voluntarios de los Distritos 1 y 2 se me pasaría el disgusto—sonrió Fen.

—No seas tan cínico—masculló Annie mirando el suelo.

—¿Cínico? Solo digo datos objetivos, reales y probables. Si voy a morir en los Juegos prefiero llevarme por el camino a algunos cuantos prepotentes aspirantes al Capitolio. Como ese—añadió mirando al estrado que ya estaba montado en la plaza.

En ese provisional escenario se encontraban ya situados los enviados del capitolio para dirigir la Cosecha, los agentes de la paz correspondientes y los mentores. Y ahí estaba también la persona a la que Fen se refería: Finnick Odair. Apodado “el niño bonito del Capitolio” era el último ganador del Distrito 4 desde hacía cinco años, en los sexagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre, la persona más joven en ganar unos Juegos con apenas catorce años. El muchacho ahora tenía diecinueve, pero su mirada serena y su pose altiva le hacían parecer mayor.

—Finnick no es del Capitolio—sostuvo Annie mirando al escenario mientras esperaban las colas que se formaban en la entrada de la plaza para identificarse.

—Porque no le dan la ciudadanía que si no te aseguro que estaría encantado de irse. Solo hace falta ver la mirada que dirige siempre a los tributos y las pocas veces que habla con gente de nuestro distrito. Pasa más tiempo en el Capitolio que aquí, según me han dicho—afirmó el chico.

—No sabemos cuales son sus circunstancias Fen, la vida no es tan fácil y menos cuando has ido a los Juegos. 

—No necesito saber nada, es un traidor a nuestro distrito, no le ves ahí subido entrenando a niños para matarse entre ellos. Solo me repugna.

—Tú eras el que hace un minuto decías que no te importaría matar a los tributos profesionales del 1 y 2—le pinchó Annie.

—No es lo mismo—masculló serio mirando a Finnick—Nadie que se alíe de esa manera con el Capitolio me da buena espina. 

En ese momento tuvieron que separarse cada uno en una fila, divididos entre chicos y chicas y Fen se despidió de ella con un apretón en el hombro.

—No te preocupes pelirroja, en un rato nos vemos y celebramos un año más que los desgraciados no somos nosotros—sonrió mientras se alejaba.

Annie se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

—No estés nerviosa cariño, en nada habrá terminado todo.

Meredith se fue hacia la zona reservada a padres y demás personas del distrito que no estaban en edad de participar. Una vez Annie se encontró sola en la fila notó como los nervios que había conseguido olvidar durante la conversación con Fen reaparecían, entre sus amigos estaba acostumbrada a bromear para rebajar tensiones pero la realidad se cernió sobre ella de nuevo. Fijó la mirada en el escenario mientras avanzaba, ahí seguían los mentores sentados en tres sillas: Delta, Mags y Finnick. El último se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte sin prestar atención a los niños que entraban en filas en la plaza, a diferencia de los otros dos mentores que comentaban en voz baja mientras los miraban. Esa indiferencia provocaba la atracción de muchos por su aire enigmático, pero también provocaba el odio de otros tantos que, como Fen, le consideraban demasiado prepotente y alienado al Capitolio. Ella nunca había pensado mucho en la figura de Finnick para ser sincera. Cuando el muchacho ganó los Juegos se alegró, era un niño de apenas catorce años que, gracias a su maestría con el tridente, consiguió sobrevivir, era un vencedor del Distrito 4. En un principio a todos les agradaba, pero fue tras su victoria y sus continuos viajes al Capitolio, que tanto daban que hablar, que la opinión pública del distrito se dividió. Annie nunca opinó al respecto, no sabía a lo que tendría que haber hecho frente Finnick para llegar a esa situación. Aún así tampoco se situaba entre las que bebían los vientos por él allí en el Distrito 4, Finnick le parecía muy lejano y nunca había sentido interés hacia su persona, era un Vencedor sin más. 

Al llegar a la entrada de la plaza le pincharon la yema del dedo para coger una muestra de su sangre y confirmar su identidad. Una vez hecho avanzó dentro de la plaza. No sabía donde estaba Darya, a lo mejor todavía no había llegado, aunque mirando el reloj que había en lo alto del lugar se dio cuenta de que apenas quedaban tres minutos para que la ceremonia comenzase. El ambiente estaba cargado de nervios, los jóvenes dirigían continuamente la mirada al reloj, a sus padres situados atrás en la plaza, a los tres mentores y a los agentes de la paz que rodeaban las filas para evitar cualquier posible problema surgido a raíz de la elección de tributos. De esos solía haber bastantes, ya que a ningún familiar le agradaba la idea de mandar a su hijo a los Juegos del Hambre. 

Los tres minutos pasaron rápido y Annie avistó por fin a Darya entrando con los últimos rezagados, probablemente se había quedado dormida como le ocurría la mitad de las veces. La saludó con la mano y la muchacha corrió a colocarse a su lado haciéndose hueco entre las filas. 

—Estoy muy nerviosa, casi no llego—dijo Darya con voz entrecortada, al coger aire tras la carrera, y temblando, apreció Annie. El miedo a la Cosecha no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

—Tampoco te habrías perdido mucho-sonrió para rebajar tensión.

—Atrévete a faltar un día como hoy, a lo mejor Snow te hace una visita particular a tu casa—rio su amiga mientras se remetía la camisa en los pantalones color aguamarina, como el vestido de Annie—Eh, ¡vamos del mismo color! 

Annie fue a contestar, pero la estática del micrófono al encenderse le hizo dar un respingo y mirar rápidamente al frente. Ambas se pusieron serias, las bromas hacían más llevadera la espera, pero en el fondo nada quitaba la importancia que tenía aquel día en el que se decidía si, básicamente, eran condenadas a muerte. 

Cormac, el enviado del Capitolio, se situó en mitad del escenario ante el micrófono. Inmediatamente los pocos murmullos que se oían en la plaza quedaron acallados. 

—Felices Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte—inauguró Cormac con voz estridente—Es para mí un honor estar hoy en el Distrito 4 para dirigir esta gran ocasión que nos reúne a todos aquí: La Cosecha. Pero, antes de nombrar a los afortunados que participarán este año en los Juegos del Hambre, tenemos un video traído directamente del Capitolio.

En ese momento se comenzó a reproducir en la pantalla desplegada detrás del escenario un video promocional del Capitolio y los Juegos. Los vendían tan bien que hasta daba ganas salir elegido. “Todo falso” pensó Annie, los Juegos no eran bonitos para nadie, ni siquiera para el ganador. Al pensar en ello dirigió la mirada hacia lo vencedores de años anteriores y descubrió como Finnick miraba el video cortésmente, pero con indiferencia, como si no estuviese viéndolo realmente. Sin duda su paso por la Arena no debía ser un motivo de alegría para él, por mucho que otros lo viesen como la razón de su fama y dinero. A nadie decente le debía agradar haberlo ganado de esa manera. Pero ¿era Finnick era alguien decente? ¿Su indiferencia estaría relacionada con eso? ¿O el mentor ya no se sentía reflejado con esos problemas de los distritos? La verdad es que le daba igual. Si el chico era un prepotente o estaba realmente traumatizado detrás de esa pose indiferente era un tema que no le incumbía. Ni siquiera sabía porque ese día estaba dedicando tanto tiempo a pensar en Finnick. “Maldito Fen” pensó Annie centrándose de nuevo en Cormac en cuanto terminó el video.

—Con esto podemos dar por comenzada la ceremonia de elección de tributos—sonrió al público de jóvenes temblorosos—Como siempre: las damas primero.

Se acercó a la urna de cristal que contenía innumerables papelitos doblados, uno por cada participación. “Muchos nombres salen más veces que el mío” pensó Annie para tranquilizarse, su nombre apenas estaba cuatro veces en aquel mar de papelitos, era imposible que fuese elegida. 

Cormac metió la mano en la urna y revolvió los papeles hasta que eligió uno del fondo sacándolo teatralmente. Se acercó de nuevo al micrófono y con parsimonia comenzó a desdoblar el papel. Annie sentía como el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y le dio la mano a Darya que se la apretó. “No vas a ser tú” “no vas a ser tú” “no vas a ser tú” pensó agobiada mientras los instantes que precedían a la lectura del nombre se le hacían eternos. “No vas a ser…”

—Annie Cresta—exclamó Cormac.

Silencio sepulcral, miradas clavadas en ella, la mano de Darya se desprendía de la suya.

—Annie Cresta, ¿Annie Cresta?—oyó cómo la voz de Cormac la llamaba desde el escenario.


End file.
